1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for parking a vehicle, to a method for retrieving a parked vehicle and to a device for parking vehicles for supplying and delivering at an entry/exit position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The parking of vehicles in urban areas is becoming an increasingly acute problem. A common solution is to build multi-storey car parks in which a vehicle can be driven to a parking place. However, these car parks are large in size and a significant part of the volume thereof is laid out as traffic lanes whereby this space cannot be employed as useful parking space. Automatic car parks also exist wherein a vehicle is automatically carried to a parking position by transporting means designed specifically for this purpose. In such a car park a significant part of the available volume is also set out with driving lanes whereby here also the number of parking positions per unit of volume is limited. In addition, automatic car parks entail very costly constructions which are susceptible to breakdown, wherein the waiting times during retrieval of a parked vehicle can be very long.
The French patent FR-A-1536359 discloses a mechanical parking device for cars. The parking device comprises a monorail along which cars are brought to and taken from several parking positions. The parking positions can be on several stores of a building in which lifting means are required. The parking positions can also be on equal level in which case a monorail shunting construction is provided. Also a combination of the parking position configurations as mentioned above is disclosed. A disadvantage of this construction is the complexity of construction which makes the parking device voluminous in relation to the effective volume used for parking positions.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved method for parking and retrieving a vehicle in addition to a device for parking vehicles for supplying and delivering at an entry/exit position, with which vehicles can be parked and retrieved in relatively simple manner. It is of great importance here with a relatively limited investment to obtain a good ratio of the usefully employed parking volume to the total volume of a parking device.